Angel and Demon
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: He's an Angel, She's a demon, a relationship between them is forbidden, will that stop them, no. I suck at summaries, please read
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: O.K, this is my new story, _Angel and Demon, _It might seem a little different then my other stories, but, I had this idea randomly, so I decided to type it out, Please don't judge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga, _Or Alice and Jasper. I only own the storyline  
**

I ran through the forest, my intent clear. I would rid the world of another one of hell's minions. I was an angel, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I was killed in 1863 at the age 20, as I was in the confederate army. When I died, I was told about how the Devil sent his minions to cause chaos on Earth.

When I was told that some angels were sent back to Earth at times to kill the minions, I was eager to take on the job. I froze, I could sense evil. I looked out into the forest, I could see a girl with short black hair, she was pixy like. Her skin was white as snow, her eyes were as red as blood. She wore a dress and high heels as red as her eyes.

It was easy to see she was a seductress, well actually a mortal man would see nothing but a beautiful girl. I stretched my wings out behind me before folding them to my back. I rushed out into the clearing. The girl looked at me, I skidded to a stop. When I killed demon girls, I never noticed their beauty, in fact, I had never thought any of them were beautiful, but now looking at this one...

She smiled, showing off sharp white teeth. "Hello Angel Boy." Her voice was enchanting, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back it up. Angels were given the ability to ward off the effects of an enchanter's looks and voice, why wasn't working for me? I glared at her, trying to keep my confusion under wraps.

"I request you not call me 'Angel Boy.'" _Like she will listen! _I thought, Satan's minions were a ruthless and unruly group.

She nodded her head. "If you request."

Didn't see that coming. I struggled slightly to regain my composure. I failed. Epically.

She gave me a small high pitched laugh. "Never thought a demon could be so polite, did you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her musical laugh. She was not a mother demon. Mothers were demons who looked for mortal men to father a child, thus giving Satan a young minion to train. But he only picked platinum blonds with fire red eyes, girls that would be noticeable in a crowd, and when he gave them their first job, they were stuck with that job forever. No, she was not a mother, but a killer.

I growled. "No one will die tonight because of _you!_" I spat the last word at her.

Her eyes glimmered with amusement. "First of all: Good Job guessing I'm a killer. Second of all: How do you know I'm on a mission?"

I couldn't respond.

She laughed. "You know we're allowed to walk without a mission."

Before I knew it, she was face to face with me. "You know," She purred. "Your kinda cute for an angel." She pecked me on lips quickly, then vanished. Leaving me frozen on the spot. And very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking!" Two of my best friends, Jade and Kat, spat at me. Jade had ebony black and green eyes, she was lean and graceful. She had died of lung cancer at 16 in 1933. Kat had pale brown hair with grey eyes, she was mousy and wiry like a human cat. She had died of the same thing as Jade, same year, only hours apart. They were non-identical twins.

I hung my head in shame. Why? Someone had just been killed, by the demon I had let go...

"Give him a break!" One of my other best friends, Liana, sighed. Liana had red hair and blue eyes, she was slender and pretty. She had died when she was hit by a drunk in 1943 at age 16 . She was most my most loyal female friend, actually my most loyal friend in all.

Kat glared at Liana. "Why should we!"

Liana matched her gaze. "We've all slipped up once!"

Kat opened her mouth, but Jade stopped her. "Wait Kitty-Kat, she's right."

Kat looked at Jade. Then snarled and dashed away. Jade looked at me, her eyes apologetic now. _'Sorry.' _ She mouthed before darting after her sister.

I sighed and looked at Liana. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem." She grinned once more than walked away. I sighed, I needed some time alone. I grabbed my guitar, before descending tords Earth.

I sat in a hidden meadow, the place I came when I needed to think. I strummed on my guitar, murmuring song lyrics.

" _It all started out so innocently  
You were just another pretty face that I loved to see  
But somewhere down the line  
I got this feeling deep inside, that won't stop talking to me  
Yea, won't stop talking to me_

_But lately I started to dream  
About you and me  
And how it would be to hold you close to me  
Like it's supposed to be  
But then I get this ringing in my ear  
And it brings me right back to reality  
Oohhh, reality yeaa_

_Would you bat your eyes and smile  
And kiss me like it was in style  
And tell me you feel the same, yeaa  
Would you be surprised and yet uncomfortable  
If I were to send my heart your way_

_What should I do  
I'm falling in love with you_

_But lately I started to dream  
About you and me  
And how it would be to hold you close to me  
Like it's supposed to be  
But then I get this ringing in my ear  
And it brings me right back to reality  
Ohh, reality, yea_

_Help me I think I'm falling in love with you  
Help me I think I'm falling, yea  
In love with you, yeah yeah  
In love with you, yeah yeah  
Love with you, yea"_

"You have a beautiful voice." A gentle voice mumbled. I snapped my head back to see the girl/demon I had let go. I growled.

"What do you want!" I snapped.

She approached me slowly. When she reached my side, she sat down beside me. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust..." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Right."

She looked at me, her gore red eyes shone with regret. "No. I really am." I knew I shouldn't believe her, but something deep down told me that she was telling the truth. I sighed in defeat. I stretched out my wings like I did the one night I met her.

"What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Alice. And yours?"

"Jasper."

She eyed the guitar.

"Can I request a song?" She asked innocently. I was confused, I was a angel, she was a demon, we were mortal enemies, or we're _supposed _to be. I was so confused, I said, "Sure."

When I heard the song, I almost smiled, I loved the song she wanted. I said nothing, but started to play.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Her hand touched mine. I knew I should've pulled away, but I didn't.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

She moved closer tords me, I didn't mind.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Her icy cold fingers brushed the tip of my wing. I smiled lightly, despite this type of contact was forbidden between Angels and Demons.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I didn't care she was a demon, I had to admit she was a beautiful girl.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

She leaned on my shoulder.

_[in the background]__  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

She gave me a smile so sweet and beautiful, my first thought was that it could only belong to a angel.

_Yeah  
__[softly]__  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I knew I was supposed to hate her, but I didn't. Was it possible that I _loved _her?

_Try so hard to say goodbye_"

When I finished , she looked at me and gave me that angel-like smile. "You're a beautiful singer and player." I smiled at the compliant.

"Thank you."

_"Jasper...Come home." _Liana's voice filled my ears. I looked back at Alice.

"I have to go."

Her eyes went sad. "You'll come back tomorrow? Right?"

Despite the fact I should hate her, I said, "Yes."

**A.N: I will give a cookie and a shout-out to anyone who can guess what the songs are. And yes, the Kat, Jade, and Liana in this story are the same ones as in _Asylum_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: O.K, the person who got the songs is...No one! ChocolateCurls got only one song right. Yes, the last one is **_**She will be loved by: Maroon 5, **_**The other song is **_**Dream by: Leon Thomas III. **_**Now enough of my boring A.N, On with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kat, Liana, Jade, and the story line.**

As I walked through my home, I was beyond confused. I had just made a promise to meet my mortal enemy. I mean, _come on! _I was thinking that I might love her! As I approached Liana, her face was set in shock.

"Jasper..." She mumbled. "Are you crazy?"

I looked down. Liana sighed. "Jasper, this is not good. You're making friends with our mortal enemy. A demon."

"She's not that bad." I said, defending Alice quickly.

Liana just looked at me. "Jasper."

I shook my head. "Look Liana, I'm just confused."

Liana's eyes were sad, but she stepped aside to let me through.

I could hear Jade and Kat in the background. Sigh, they were arguing again.

"He let her go!"

I froze, they were arguing about me letting Alice go.

"We've all slipped up."

"This is Jasper's first time. And because of him, a life was lost!"

"She tricked him!"

"Angels aren't supposed to be tricked by Demons!"

I could see my twin sister, Piper, approach them, annoyance and anger on her face. Lesson One: Never annoy or enrage Piper, you'll pay the price.

"Will you shut up!" She snapped.

"Yes, my brother slipped, but we all have. So give it a rest!"

Kat and Jade exchanged glances as Piper walked tords me.

"Hey Jazz." She purred.

I didn't answer.

"Jasper, you O.K?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

"Piper!" A voice called. We both looked up. Riley Biers was waving Piper over. I couldn't help myself from smirking. "Going on a date with your boyfriend?"

She glared at me. "Oh, go make out with Liana."

My mouth dropped, she grinned as she walked away.

**A.N: O.k., this chapter sucked, but it's just a filler chapter. The next one will have more drama, and Jalice moments. I promise. And guys do me a favor, I love putting songs in my stories, so if there's a song you'd like to see in this, tell me and I'll put it in, Thnxs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I pray this Chapter will be better than the last one.**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I tapped my foot impatiently. Where was Jasper? He promised he would come. _Maybe he lied. _I shook off the thought. _No, he's going to come. _

As I waited, I heard a rustle in the trees, before I could react, I was pinned against a tree. I growled and prepared to fight back, than I saw who my attacker was.

"Jasper!" I squealed.

He smirked. "Yes?"

"Let me go!" I squeaked, trying to get away.

"Can't do that darling." He said, holding me tighter against the tree.

I let my instincts kick in, I sunk my teeth into his arm. He yelped, and released me. I bounded away, grinning. I looked back at Jasper, he was holding his arm, and his face was set in pain.

I approached him. "Jasper..."

Then he vanished right in front of me.

"What the-" I stopped when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I looked up, Jasper was smiling down at me. I smiled. I knew being with and angel was wrong, but did I care right now? No. We stayed like that for a moment, until Jasper broke the silence.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

I looked at him, and followed his eyes. He was eyeing his arms around my waist. I pulled from him, and smiled.

"Sorry."

He grinned.

"It's fine that was actually nice."

His smiled dazzled me...Wait. Why am I thinking this? I'm a demon of Satan, he's an angel of god. I can't love him! Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I sat down on the edge of the river. Alice sat next to me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

I didn't really know how to answer, so truthfully I said; "Well, once, very recently."

"Who?"

I hesitated. "You..." I murmured.

Her red eyes went wide. "What!"

I looked at her. "You Alice, you're the one I love."

Before I knew it, my lips met with hers. She stiffened in shock, then relaxed. Unfortunately, our moment couldn't last.

_Jasper Oliver Whitlock! _Liana's voice called. _You better get your lips off her and get back here before I came down there, drag you back up, and kick your skinny white tail, half-way across the sky! _**(A.N: I wanted to put that line so badly :) )**

I sighed and broke away from Alice. "I have to go."

Sadness filled her gaze.

"Don't worry," I murmured gently. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"You promise?" She asked.

I smiled. "I promise."

**A.N: Liana is not happy. O.K, I'll admit it. I got her line of **_**Maximum Ride: The Graphic Novel. **_**But I loved that line, and it just fit there. Oh well. R&R :)**__


	6. My Immortal

**A.N: This chapter is dedicated to ****AliceCullensTwinENA**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I'm so tired of being a demon

the only thing that's keeping me from leaving are my childish fears

And if Jasper has to leave

I wish he would just leave

Cause his presence still lingers

And it won't leave me alone

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

These wounds just don't seem to heal

The pain is just to real

There's just too much time can't erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

But if he cried, I'd wipe away all of tears

If he screamed, I'd fight away all of his fears

I would hold his hand through all of these years

But no matter what, he'd always have all of me

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

He captivates me

By his resonating light

But I'm bound by my life that he left me to live

His face haunts my dreams

His voice chased away

All the sanity in me

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

These wounds just don't seem to heal

The pain is just to real

There's just too much time can't erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

But if he cried, I'd wipe away all of tears

If he screamed, I'd fight away all of his fears

I would hold his hand through all of these years

But no matter what, he'd always have all of me

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I've tried so hard to tell myself you left

But you're still with me

I've been alone all along

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

But if he cried, I'd wipe away all of tears

If he screamed, I'd fight away all of his fears

I would hold his hand through all of these years

But no matter what, he'd always have all of me

A.N: Song: My Immortal byEvanescence. AliceCullensTwinENA, I hope you like :) 


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Wow, you people are really enjoying this fanfic. I never expected this many hits. Oh well, sorry for not updating but, I've been busy, Sigh... Oh well, on to the drama!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Piper, Kat, Jade, Liana, and the storyline.**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

As I approached Liana, her blue eyes were madder than I've ever seen.

"Are you insane!" Her voice was scathing.

I ducked my head.

"I mean, come on Jasper! She's a demon sent straight from Hell!"

I snapped my head up. "She's not a demon. She's more like an angel than anything!"

Uggh...Me and my big mouth.

Liana grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Jasper Oliver Whitlock, you better listen to me! She is _not _an angel! She's a demon, fallen angel, a child of the devil, whatever you want to say, she's a worker for Satan, not God, and she never will be! Do you understand me! Well!"

I nodded. Note To Self: Never get on Liana's bad side, you'll pay.

She let me go, her eyes still blazing. "If I catch you with her again, I swear Jasper, you'll regret it."

She glared at me before stalking away.

"She's wrong you know." A soft voice murmured.

I wheeled around, Jade was standing behind me.

"H-H-How much of that did you hear?" I asked in shock.

Jade walked up to me. "Everything. But Jade's wrong, demons _can _become angels."

I looked at her. "How would you know?"

A sly smile appeared on Jade's lips. "Oh trust me."

And as she said this, I leaped back in shock, because as she said this, her jade green eyes faded to a blood red.

**A.N: So, little Jade has a secret. :) Next chapter, we get a look into Alice's life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: I'm Back! OMG! I've missed you all so freaking much! I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you, truth is, I've been in my new house for three months... But it took two months for my internet to be set up, and then my fanfiction account wouldn't let me log on, but, on the bright side, I came up with some new stories, and I'm back! So here is chapter 7 of Angel and Demon.**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I am so freaking confused...

I mean, I was just making out with my enemy, damn it, if anyone caught me, I'm dead!

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I wheeled around. My best friend, October, and her sisters Blaze, Frost, and Snow stood in the undergrowth, their gleaming red eyes curious.

October had long jet black hair, Blaze had hair as red as her eyes, and Frost and Snow had platinum blond hair.

We were all killers (Frost and Snow's hunting skills were too good to make them mothers).

"Um..." was all I could manage to say.

Suddenly, Blaze's lips curled into a murderous snarl. "Angel!" She spat.

October, Frost, and Snow instantly prepared to attack, then Snow relaxed slightly. She gave me a look that said _'What the hell?' _Snow approached me slowly, she sniffed curiously in my direction, then her mouth dropped in dumbstruck horror and shock.

"Alice, the scent is on you..."

_'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' _Was all I could think.

"Alice," Frost started warily. "What's going on."

I couldn't help it. I explained everything. Meeting him, feeling guilty when I killed the human (Maria, I think her name was.) **(A.N: I had to do that)**, agreeing to meet him today, and the kiss.

All four of their mouth's hung open.

"You're." Blaze started.

"In love." October continued.

"With." Snow ran on

"A Demon Hunter?" Frost finished.

I nodded.

"You're insane!" All of them screeched at once.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed!" Blaze snapped.

"Please, _Please, _tell me your joking." Snow cried.

I shook my head. "No. I honestly love him and he loves me."

October gazed at me with wide eyes. "Alice," She said softly. "Please explain this to us."

I looked at her. "Is it too hard to understand?"

She shook her head. "No, it's _impossible _to understand."

I sighed. "I know."

Frost gazed at me with unreadable eyes.

"You know," Blaze hissed. "I never thought Alice Lillian Winters, one of the best killers would turn _Traitor!" _

That is when I snapped. I lunged for Blaze, I was going to murder her.

October lunged for me, holding me back. "Alice!" She snapped sharply. "Calm down!" Then October looked over at Frost and Snow who were holding back a snarling Blaze. "Girls! Get Blaze out of here!"

They nodded. Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. October released me, then gazed at me.

"I don't get it." She said quietly.

"Get _what!" _I shrieked.

October managed to keep her cool. "How you can be in love with an Angel."

I shook my head. "_I _don't even know! But I know one thing; I do love him."

October sighed. "Come on Alice. We'll talk of this tomorrow."

I opened my mouth, then closed it when I realized I would be wasting my breath. I nodded once, then followed October back into my realm.

**A.N: I prey you liked that chapter. Now I need you to do me two favors, please.**

**One; I have a few songs I'd like you to vote on if you want me to put them in the story. The songs are; **

_**Hey Soul Sister; Train**_

_**Bleeding Love; Leonia Lewis**_

_**Teenage Dream; Katy Perry**_

_**With You; Chris Brown**_

_**Who Says; Selena Gomez**_

_**Kiss Me; Avril Lavinge **_**(Probably going to do this one anyway)**

_**Do you Remember the Time; (Michael Jackson)**_

_**1,2,3,4 (Plain White T's)**_

_**Stuck in the moment (Justin Bieber) **_**(Probably going to do this one anyway)**

_**What you mean to me (Sterling Knight) **_**(Probably going to do this one anyway)**

_**Every time we touch (Cassandra)**_

_**If I die young (The band Perry) **_**(Probably going to do this one anyway)**

_**No surprise (Daughtry) **_**(DEFINITELY going to do this one)**

**Now I know that's a lot of songs, but I have a chapter ready for every one of them, so vote away please! For all I care you can vote for all of them, just please vote!**

**The second thing is I need you to tell me witch story you would like me to post next, I'll just give you a small summary of each;**

_**Forbidden- The setting is Germany during World War II, Jasper is a Nazi soldier who is a guard at a death camp, Alice is a Jewish girl. So what happens when Jasper falls for her? **_**(I had to write a WWII Story for Social Studies, This was the result) **_**Warning; German and Russian are both used in this story.**_

_**Ice Princess- Mary Alice Brandon is the Princess of the Forks kingdom, Jasper is an Orphan, when Jasper saves Alice from freezing to death, will love blossom between these two?**_

_**Petals Of Blood- Jasper Whitlock is a vampire on a mission, to retrieve the blood of a seventeen year old girl, When quiet, shy, Mary Alice Brandon falls into his trap, Alice finds herself in love with him, without even knowing his secret, and despite his mission, Jasper finds himself falling in love with the human girl, but will it be too late?**_

_**Heaven- When fourteen year old Alice Swan and her year old sister, Bella's parents die in a house fire, they are adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Alice finds herself falling in love with her adopted brother, Jasper.**_

_**Cowboy Casanova- When Mary Alice Brandon meets her best friend, Piper Whitlock's brother, Jasper, it is love at first sight! But Jasper has a record of being a real heartbreaker, will Jasper and Alice's love last, or is Jasper just toying with Alice until she isn't needed anymore? **_

***Gasps for Air* I've never written a longer A.N! Oh well, Vote for the next fanfic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hiya! So guys here's the deal, My birthday is Saturday, April 30th, but that is good for you, because I will be updating as many times as I can before then, so I'll try to update at least once a day, so Yay! :D**

**Ok guys, I've had reviews for what stories to post, I've gotten one review for **_**Cowboy Casanova **_**and one review for **_**Ice Princess, **_**so I'll post both! After I update this story and **_**Soldier's Heart**_** I'll post the first chapters of both. And I'll update as many stories as I can tonight, so again, Yay!**

**One last thing, I have two stories I want to post, **_**Truth or Dare; Cullen Style **_**and a collection of Jalice one-shots. The problem is I'll need you guys to help with truths and dares, so if you want to this story just post it in your review, one more thing, it's after **_**Breaking Dawn**_** so Renesmee will be in it and it will also feature Jasper's sister, my OCC, Piper. So tell me if you want to see this posted**

**And as for the one-shots, my problem is, they're **_**Christmas **_**one-shots... and since it's the middle of April...yeah. So what I need to know is, do you guys want to see them?**

**Ok, enough of my rambling, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Of course I own **_**Twilight!**_

***Phone Rings***

**Me: *Picks it up* Hello? What! What do you mean 'I don't own **_**Twilight!' **_**Oh fine! I'll tell them! *Slams the phone down* Apparently I **_**don't **_**own **_**Twilight, **_**but someday, I will! **

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

To say I was hated, was a _huge_ understatement... I was despised, disliked, loathed, resented, and any words in between, Jade was the only one who understood my love for a demon, because, well, she had been one. I remembered our conversation.

_I looked at Jade's red eyes in shock. "W-what's with-"_

_She smiled. "What's with the eyes?"_

_I nodded._

_She smiled, it was a sad little grin. "I know Alice."_

_"How!" I asked, surprised._

_"Kat's not my sister, Alice is." _**(A.N: Got to luv surprises)**

_My mouth dropped, literally._

_"The thing is, Me nor Alice were never human."_

_That's when it hit me. "Your, Your mother was a demon."_

_She nodded. "It was her job to have one child. So imagine what it was like when she found out she was expecting twins. Though, me and Alice were taken away from her as soon as we were born."_

_"But, how did you-"_

_She cut me off again. "Alice absolutely, loved her job as a killer, she was devious, cunning, and vicious, not to mention extraordinary beautiful. Me, not so much. I hated killing people, it made me feel evil, and I know that's was supposed to be. But I went behind everyone's back, and tried to keep the humans away._

_The Archangels saw my deeds, and offered me a role as an angel. I thought of Alice, how no matter what our differences, we were always the best of friends. But the life of a killer wasn't for me, so I accepted."_

_"So," I drawled slowly, as this information sunk in. "A demon has to be angelic to be switched to a demon, right?"_

_Jade nodded. _

_"So could Alice-"_

_She cut me off, she frowned. "Don't count on it Jasper. Alice is an amazing killer, and she has been for over twenty years."_

"Hey, traitor!" Piper's snarl like voice snapped me out of my memory. I looked at Piper, ever since she found out about my romance, she didn't waste any time torturing me about it.

"You going to see _her _again?" She asked with a sneer.

I lowered my head, I didn't answer.

She scoffed. "Of course you are. No surprise, you're nothing more than a demon loving, backstabbing, _traitor!"_

She spit in my face, before turning on her heels, and stalking away.

Jade came up to me. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

I wiped my face and looked at her. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

She cocked her head. "So, are you going to see her?"

I nodded.

Jade nodded. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." I murmured, before descending down to Earth, and to my Alice.


	10. Help!

**O.k., I'm ashamed to admit it, but the reason I haven't I've been updating is, well, I have no ideas! So I need your guys to help. Give me your ideas, and I'll try to put them in, they can be songs, regular things, I just need ideas! And this is for **_**all **_**my stories, not just **_**Angel and Demon, **_**help!**

**P.S; I have a poll on my profile, for which songs I want to put on **_**Angel and Demon, **_**so please vote too!**


	11. Give you my all

**A.N; Please forgive me for abandoning you all! I'm really trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm going to my aunt's in Oklahoma next Friday, and like I said I've pretty much ran out of ideas, that's why I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****Twilight-Shopaholic, who without her suggestion for this song, my fan-fic career would still be toast right now.**

**P.S; I've changed my name from **_**Gabbyhaley111 **_**to a more appropriate name for me; **_**Jalicefreak66. **_**You all like? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight, **_**Alice, Jasper, or Eyes Set to Kill**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I sat in the small meadow that had became mine and Jasper's place, rain pelting me. I was still confused, my comrades were the only ones who knew of my relationship, and I was already an outcast among them. October was the only knew who still treated me like I was a friend, and she didn't even know what to do with me.

With the rain falling so hard, I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw him

_Glass hailed from the sky that night  
I couldn't hide to save my life  
Standing drenched in open wounds  
You took my hand and pulled me through_

The rain pelted down hard on my skin, feeling like shards of glass, and I couldn't have hid to save my life. When no one else was around, Blaze had pounced on me, she bit me, scratched me, and did anything else that could draw blood. I was covered in open wounds, they hurt. Like. Hell.

"Alice?" I heard a quiet voice ask.

I whipped my head around to see Jasper, his eyes widening as he saw my scars.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

I didn't answer. 

He took my hand, pulled me away from the open clearing, into the shelter of the woods. __

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

I want to give him everything, I'll give him my all. Because he gave me, on my lips, a gentle kiss, the medicine to cure my pain__

Listen to all of this glass shatter  
It pierced my eyes and made them bleed  
Now it sounds so beautiful, cause your beautiful your beautiful

I could almost hear the glass shatter, piercing me, making me bleed. But now it sounds so beautiful, cause he's with me, and he's beautiful, both his face and heart

_I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain_

I want to give him everything, I'll give him my all. Because he gave me, on my lips, a gentle kiss, the medicine to cure my pain

I sighed quietly, blinking out of my flashback, and I rested my head in on my knees.

"Alice?" I could hear somebody ask, and I smiled, raising my head.

Jasper smiled at me, before offering his hand, and raising me off the ground.

I couldn't help but smile back. My Jasper was here, and I was good.

**A.N: Twilight-Shopaholic, I hope you like this, it was all your idea. And to all my other loyal fans, keep those ideas coming, vote for my next song chapter (Poll on my profile), and most importantly...Review! :) **

**Song: **_**Give you my All; **_**Eyes set to kill**_  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: Me: Miss me? I know it's pathetic that I haven't updated for forever and a day. *Hides Behind a desk surrounded by barbed wire and guarded by German Shepherds* Please don't kill me. I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend **_**seroia45**_** who was begging for me to update (AKA: She threatened me) Enjoy a **_**waaaaay **_**overdue chapter 9**

**Disclaimer; If I owned **_**Twilight, **_**Piper would be an actual character.**

**(Piper's P.O.V)**

I looked down at my World Mirror, looking at Jasper and his little Demon, my lips curled into a grimace of hate.

What the hell! Why couldn't Jasper see she was just using him! She didn't love him, I knew that! Demons were incapable of love, especially Killer Demons!

I let out a snarl of pure fury, and flung the mirror against the wall, waiting for the shatter of glass. (Of course, being an Angel made mirror, it never came)

I began to pace back and forth. What could I do? How could I get Jasper and that little hellbound bitch away from each other?

I sighed in annoyance, and walked over to my bookshelf. I stretched up on my tiptoes, and pulled out the thickest book, The Angel Handbook.

This book had any and all information about Angels, Demons, and everything in between. So, naturally, you had to be dead before you even know it exists.

I flipped to the table of contents.

_Nephilim_...no.

_Cambion_...still no.

_Daeva_...no, no, no!

_Angel roles_...close, but no.

That's when I saw it.

_Punishments..._Yes, yes, yes!

I quickly flipped through the pages, my eyes scanning over the headlines of each page. Ah ha! There it was!

_Punishments;_

_There are different punishments for different crimes, for different Angels. For example, if a Guardian Angel falls in love with the person he or she should be guarding, the Guardian will simply be stripped of his title. On the other hand, if an Angel, Of ANY KIND, falls for a demon, the punishments are highly severe._

I stopped, and smirked. Severe? Fun!

I continued reading, my smirk growing wider as I continued on. Imprisonment...stripping of the wings...being cast down to Earth as a Fallen Angel...death...

I snapped the book shut, abandoned it on the bed, and walked over to the mirror.

I picked it up, and looked at my brother and his...'girl.'

They looked so happy. Smiling, talking...it made me sick.

My lips curled into a half snarl, half smirk. They_ did_ look happy, but not for much longer.

**A.N; I know, I know. It's short and it sucked. But hold on! I promise my writing will get better...again. I still kinda have Writer's block, but I think this chapter will help, I already have some ideas from this chapter.**

**P.S; The World Mirror Piper talks about is a mirror she owns that allows her to see anything in any part of the Earth.**

**P.P.S For those of you who don't know, here's a list for the things Piper talks about**

_**Nephilim- Angel/Human Hybrids**_

_**Cambion-Demon/Human hybrids**_

_**Daeva-Demon/Angel hybrids**_

**Oh! And one more thing, I have a poll on my profile for what I should do. Yes I have ideas, but I need to decide which one to use, so...vote!**


	13. Chapter 12

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"So wait," Alice said slowly. "Your sister almost killed you...because you stole her favorite disc from her favorite T.V collection."

I shrugged. "What can I say?" I asked, smiling. "She's obsessed with Spike." **(A.N: Can anyone guess what show he's talking about? Sarrah, you are not allowed to answer :3) **It was ironic, really. My sister, the perfect little Angel, in love with the most evil demon on her favorite show.

Alice laughed, and shook her head. "Why the hell did you take it in the first place?"

I smirked. "She got on my nerves one time, and taking that DVD just seemed like a good punishment."

"Even if it means getting your wings tore off." She giggled.

I nodded very seriously.

We were currently sitting underneath the shade of an elm tree, watching the sun set. It almost felt normal, besides the fact that we were from different realms, were supposed to be enemies, and if anyone caught us, we would be good as dead, but, still, normal.

She smiled, and curled up against my side.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss on top of her head. I was silent for a moment, then very softly I said; "I love you."

Her head snapped up, and her eyes were wide. She blinked a few times, then she smiled, showing her razor sharp teeth (Which I somehow had grown used to) "I love you too." She purred, stretching up for a kiss.

Just I was about to touch her lips to mine, a soft rustle in the trees caused my head to snap up.

"Jazzy?" Alice said. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure..." I said slowly, standing up. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She nodded slowly as I walked off into the trees.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Suddenly, I was toppled over to the ground, and someone had my hands behind my back.

"I got him!"

Riley.

"Riley!" I spat. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Shut up!" He snarled. "Traitors don't have the right to speak."

_Traitor? _I thought. _What makes him think-Oh no. Oh dear god, please no._

I could hear someone else step out of the trees and a pair of silver ballet flats appeared in front of my face. "Hello Brother dear." A familiar voice purred.

Piper.

"Piper!" I yelled. "What's going on?"

"Silence!" A rough voice roared. Sam Uley, one of the top Angels. Dark brown eyes, short brown hair, skin the color of caramel, and wings so black they looked like they were made of pure shadow. He was one of the leaders of the Angel Council...the group of Angels who arrested those who betrayed the laws of Heaven.

Those like me.

I could sense Sam coming to stand beside me. "Piper," He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I can't thank you enough. Without your help, we probably would have never found out, or even suspected that Jasper was a traitor to the Angels."

"Oh Sam," Piper said. "As much as it hurt me to turn my own brother in," She paused and let out a (fake) sob. "It had to be done. We can't trust those who have betrayed our heavenly laws. Especially those who have given their hearts to Lucifer's minions. But, I don't think I'll ever stop feeling guilty for turning my own brother into the Council."

_You freaking liar! _My thoughts screeched.

"Oh Miss Whitlock," Sam murmured softly. "You have no need to feel guilty. You _are _right. We cannot trust those who have a hand in two realms, especially when they should only be in a certain one. Piper, I assure you, you will go down in Angel history for this great sacrifice."

"Sam," Piper said, an honest, humbled tone to her voice. "I don't deserve that great of an honor. It's just great enough to bring this criminal to justice."

I knew Sam was smiling. "Well said Piper." He paused and I knew he was glaring down at me. "Now," He said, his voice dropping to a growl. "What should we do with him?"

"Well Mr. Uley, If I may make a suggestion," Piper said softly. "Some of the traditional punishments are stripping the Angel's wings, casting them to Earth as a Fallen Angel, or, even more severe, death."

Let's see...Stripping my wings would hurt like hell. Casting me down to Earth as one of the Fallen would leave me with a broken heart for all eternity. And killing me...that thought just made me shudder.

"But," She said, making me listen closer. "There is another punishment that is rarely used, but, in this particular situation, I think it would fit quite nicely."

"And just what would that be?" Sam asked.

"Imprisonment."

I could feel my blood run cold.

"Hmmm...Explain."

"We lock him up in a solitary cell. Completely sound-proof with one way glass so we can see him, but he can't see us."

"And how long would we keep him in?"

"As long as we think is necessary, whether it be two weeks or two years."

"Hmm, a very clever idea Miss Whitlock. But, first we must present his case to the rest of the Counsel."

"Not like the Demon lover has much of a chance." Riley scoffed.

"You _are_ correct Mr. Biers. " Sam said. "The chances are slim to none that he will be found innocent of this...heinous act of betrayal, but, nonetheless, he must be brought before the Counsel." He paused. "Riley, pick him up. Let's take him back."

Just as Riley was lifting me up as if I was a featherweight, I heard a sugary-sweet voice whisper in my ear; "Don't worry brother. I'll take care of your little girlfriend."

And, just as Riley threw me over his shoulder, my arms and legs bound, and began to walk away, I heard a shrill, bloodcurdling shriek come from the heart of the forest.

Alice.


End file.
